(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vapor generating and recovering apparatus for vaporizing and recovering a liquid solution. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vapor generating and recovery apparatus for vaporizing a liquid solution of at least two components having substantially different vaporizing temperatures in at least one vaporizing chamber and condensing the vaporized components in a condensing chamber wherefrom it is reintroduced into the vaporizing chamber.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In surface treating items, such as coating or cleaning items, the items are immersed into a hot boiling solution. The treating solution often is toxic or caustic and typically extremely hot due to the fact that the treating solutions have high boiling or vaporizing temperatures.
Vapor generating and recovery apparatus capable of vaporizing and condensing a solution having two immiscible components are known. One example of such an apparatus is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,216 for vaporizing and recovering a liquid mixture of water, an immiscible solvent and an emulsifying agent. The liquid mixture is boiled in a first chamber at a temperature above the boiling or vaporizing temperature of the water and immiscible solvent and below the boiling or vaporizing temperature of the emulsifying agent. The vaporized water and immiscible solvent are condensed in a second chamber, and the condensate transferred back to the first chamber wherein the liquid mixture is again vaporized.